Tazzy Chris (RmWK)
This is how Battling Trypticon goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. gang is transported to the Transformers: War for Cybertron world by Thunderwing and land on Air Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt Air Raid: Ow! Jetfire: Where'd those guys come from? Silverbolt: Get off us! Batman: Sorry. Gandalf: A metal planet. Wyldstyle: Where are we? Princess Ivy: It's Cybertron. A place where Ryan found me. Homer Simpson: Guess we're lucky. Sonata Dusk: We're always lucky, Homer. Emmet: Yeah. But we need to fix what has happened here. Evil Anna: Could you friends build something we could use to help us? Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt build a jet that fits all of them out of parts they find and they all start heading towards an orbital gun Megatron: comm on the orbital gun Trypticon--the Autobots are keeping the rest of their transports grounded. Take aim at the planet's surface--destroy Iacon City! Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. Readjusting alignment. Initiating bombardment of Iacon. Air Raid: Was that--did that thing just talk? Silverbolt: Yeah it did--and it's about to fire on Iacon! Ryan F-Freeman: If it fires, Prime's done for. We have to do something! Finn the Human: You're right, Ryan. We must help the Autobots. Silverbolt: Autobots--there at the energy condulent that's our point of entry. Go! Now! MOVE! enter the gun Silverbolt: We're inside the gun now, Optimus. We'll disable it asap. Air Raid: And how exactly are we suppose to disable this thing? Jetfire: There's got to be some kind of weak point. Just keep flying. Adagio Dazzle: Whoa! Aria Blaze: I hope it can't get any worse, Adagio. a bit RYANTRANSFORMER017 NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE COMPLETE IT NOW STOP IGNORING RIGHT NOW! Sonata Dusk: Trypticon: Hahahaha. Air Raid: That sounded like laughter. Was that laughter?!? Optimus Prime: comm Silverbolt! We're taking a pounding down here! Get that gun offline now! Silverbolt: Come on guys, hurry. Every time that gun fires, more Autobots die. Trypticon: You cannot stop me, little Autobots. I am Trypticon. I am your death. Jetfire: Oh great Primus. I think this gun is a Cybertronian! Trypticon: I live to serve Megatron and to destroy Autobots. Crash Bandicoot: Jetfire. It's us. We're from Earth. Jetfire: Crash? Is that you? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Jetfire: Trypticon: Enter freely, Autobots. All you shall find is your destruction. Jetfire: This looks like the vapor complex chambers. Keep going! Silverbolt: Look out! Don't let those mashers catch you! Megatron: comm Trypticon. I have the co-ordinates for Optimus Prime's exact location. Target him now! Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. Zeroing in on co-ordinates now. Evil Ryan: Hurry! There must be a transformation cog near by. Silverbolt: Did you hear that? One direct hit and Optimus is scrapped! Let's move! Air Raid: Wait a sec. Trypticon's a Cybertronian right? Jetfire: Yeah? So? Air Raid: Then he must have a conversion cog. If we destroy it, he won't be able to stay online as a gun. He'll revert to his original form. Jetfire: We don't even know what his original form is. Silverbolt: Maybe not, but anything's better then this. Great idea, Air Raid. Jake the Dog: We agree with you too, Air Raid. Trypticon: Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime's location is now target-locked. Powering up for maximum impact. Air Raid: They're gonna kill Prime! Move, move, move! Golden King: You heard the Aerialbot. Move it! Jetfire: There! Blast it! Air Raid: Destroy the turrets! Trypticon: Insolent little trash-heaps! You will never destroy me. Bertram T. Monkey: Exterminate! Trypticon: in pain You will SUFFER for this, Autobots! Trypticon: Discharge power at 75%. Soon Optimus Prime will cease to exist. Trypticon: RRROOOAAARRR! Ryan F-Freeman: This one is for you and Cybertron, Odette. CHERRY BOMBS AWAY! throws a Cherry Bomb at Trypticon's conversion cog and it explodes with a "Ka-BOOM!!!" Trypticon: No. Noooo! Cannot maintain cannon form! Silverbolt: We need to get out of here now. Air Raid: What's he changing into? Are those TEETH? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. The cave is moving! Cody Fairbrother: This is no cave, bro. transforms to robot mode, which is a gigantic metal dinosaur Silverbolt: We made it! Now let's finish this guy off! Sci-Ryan: But this time. With back-up. Trypticon: Ha! Ha! Ha! You haven't defeated me, Autobots! You have only untethered your own destroyer! Air Raid: What's it gonna take with this guy? Jetfire: Silverbolt, he's jetting straight for the planet! Silverbolt: Aim at his jetpack. We're not finished with him yet. Trypticon: Feel the burn of my laser! his laser breath at the group thrice Evil Ryan: I'm a firing my laser! his laser at Trypticon's jetpack Jake the Dog: Yeah boy! Trypticon: Pathetic! missiles out of his back and fires his laser breath at the group thrice again Sci-Ryan and Odette: Take cover!! Trypticon: Your cause is hopeless. You cannot hope to defeat TRYPTICON! missiles out of his back again Cody Fairbrother: Take that! a fire ball at Trypticon's back jetpack explodes and Trypticon starts falling towards Cybertron Trypticon: I will grind you into dust for this, Autobots! Homer Simpson: We're not gonna make it! Silverbolt: Autobots, veer off. Let gravity do the rest. Optimus, Trypticon is falling out of orbit! Optimus Prime: comm We're tracking the descent, Silverbolt. We'll take it from here. gang starts flying towards Cybertron at maximum speed Narrator: THE ORBITAL CANNON IS OFFLINE, BUT HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE FORM TO BE NONE OTHER THAN A SAVAGE MONSTER NAMED TRYPTICON. IT RACES TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE LIKE A METEOR, HUNGRY TO ENACT REVENGE ON THE AUTOBOTS. gang arrives at Cybertron Bumblebee: Look! There it is! Gandalf: I think we need to remember what I said. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. No showing sins or touching things we shouldn't. Optimus Prime: I don't see any signs of Trypticon. And in his size, he'd be hard to miss. Crash Bandicoot: Prime! We saved you! tail appears out of the ground Ironhide: What? Is that a tail? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, we've located Trypticon. Uploading co-ordinates now! Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us! Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. brings out his shoulder cannons and starts firing on the group Gandalf: Come on. You think he's like the Balrog, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Gandalf. But we are overlooking something. Ironhide: You heard Silverbolt. His armor's too tough. Optimus Prime: He can't be invincible. We're overlooking something. Ironhide: Look! I think his shoulder cannons are overheating! If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them! Optimus Prime: Ironhide's right. We've got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Ryan F-Freeman: Some battery cells will do. Cody Fairbrother: How are suppose to shoot that big bot, Prime? We got magic and weapons from other worlds. Sonata Dusk: This strategy is working, guys! Trypticon: I will grind you all to DUST! fires his remaining shoulder cannon at the group Ryan F-Freeman: Let me get a battery cell. [ Ryan F-Freeman: hand turns into Arcee's blaster from Transformers: Prime Aim the shot. Make it count. [ Trypticon: You'll pay for that vermin! Ironhide: I think we just made him angry. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you're right, Ironhide. Silverbolt: COMM The cavary has arrived! Air Raid, heal Prime and the others! Jetfire and I will cover you! and Silverbolt fire at Trypticon's back, making him roar in pain Air Raid: Deploying healing charges! Just be near them when they detonate! Optimus Prime: Air Raid, look out! smacks Air Raid away with his tail Optimus Prime: Silverbolt! JETFIRE! RYANTRANSFORMER017 NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE COMPLETE IT NOW STOP IGNORING RIGHT NOW! turns around and fires at Jetfire and Silverbolt Optimus Prime: Autobots, Trypticon is about to attack. Be ready for anything. Trypticon: You cannot escape from me. Now, die! Jet-Vac: Stealth Elf: Spyro: Trypticon: I'll crush you! I'll crush you all! Optimus Prime: Keep it up Autobots. We're hurting him. Ex-Terminator: We'll have you exterminated. [Trypticon and look up to see Trypticon jump down after them Trypticon: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Bumblebee: We barely even slowed him down. Sci-Ryan: He just don't know when to quit, Odette. Odette: I think you are right, Ryan. raises his tail Ironhide: Watch out for that tail! Trypticon: Die! Bumblebee: My weapons aren't hurting him at all. Optimus Prime: Keep your optics sharp, Autobots! He has to have some kind of weakness. Ironhide: Those power cores on his back look vulnerable! Bumblebee: Yes. Something to shoot. Optimus Prime: Autobots, focus all fire on Trypticon's dorsal power cores! Ryan F-Freeman: My friends. Use all firepower on Trypticon's power cores! Trypticon: You are wasting my time! Lie down and die! Lemon Zest: Don't mess with the Shadowbolts! [fires a rocket at Trypticon's first power core Ironhide: It's working! Pour it on! Trypticon: NOTHING can stop me! NOTHING! Sci-Ryan: Good shot. Trypticon in royal Canterlot voice SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH US!!! loudness of Sci-Ryan's voice makes Trypticon's second power core blow up Red (Angry Birds): Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: That blows. I meant in a good way. Puffin: It's working! Only one core left! Dazzlings and the Cyberlings destroy Trypticon's last power core. Trypticon: Rooooooaaaaar! grabs onto a wall Trypticon: You will suffer for this, Autobots! brings his hand down on the group to try and bring them down with him but he falls down Optimus Prime: Thank Primus it worked. rises back up Bumblebee: Look out! Trypticon: You haven't defeated me, Autobots! Optimus Prime: You've lost, Trypticon! Prime brings out his Energon-Axe and Ryan brings out his Keyblade and slam them to the ground, sending Trypticon falling into an Energon lake. Optimus Prime and Ryan F-Freeman: Autobots, ROLL OUT! Narrator: TRYPTICON IS DEFEATED—BUT THE VICTORY IS BITTERSWEET. OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WATCH AS THEIR BROTHERS EVACUATE THE PLANET IN THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTS Ratchet: You did it, Prime! Optimus Prime: WE did it, Ratchet. All of us. Many brothers were lost today… but thanks to our combined efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere. Bumblebee: Optimus, Megatron is still out there. Optimus Prime: And as long as we remain here, we shall resist him. But in time our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us. Ryan F-Freeman: Prime? What about us? We helped out. Optimus Prime: I think so. Thanks to you and your friends, Ryan, Trypticon is beaten. In honor of that, I will have the Autobots make a statue of you and your friends made from dead Decepticons. Evil Ryan: Thanks. Homer Simpson: I think my wife and kids are on their way to the Scooby Doo world. We need to build a gateway. Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus? You think there's a space bridge back to the Gateway room? I am the new Prime. Optimus Prime: Yes. Autobots. Build a portal for our friends. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan